It
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: It, the 2 letters put together could apply for both the past, present and even the future...It was, It is, It will...But for Quiet...It meant the time she had spent with him...with the legend himself... Does not have Pennywise.
1. Unfair

**Miss me? It's been a while hasnt it? I've been on hiatus, partly because I've been busy...**

 **Anyway, I've been playing Phantom pain for quite a while and ever since I've met Quiet I started to ship Snake x Quiet, (for those of you who havent finished the story I'd recommend playing it before reading this) Now i have plans for this to be a one-shot, but if you guys want i can make this a series of romantic one-shots, up to you if you guys like it ANYWAY lets start this**

It wasn't fair

He came for her, he practially saved her, helped her fight the tank battalion and just as when they were making their way to the LZ a sand storm hit. And if that wasn't bad enough...He had to get bitten by a venomous snake...

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to curse the world for taking away the one thing that made her smile.

Everything happened at the wrong time, as if it was all planned just for her. Give her a ray of hope, then snatch it away

"Pequod here, LZ is covered by that sandstorm, I can still get in but i'd need you to guide me"

She couldn't wait, HE couldn't wait. He was strong, he could handle anything thrown at him...But to have something so ironic happen to him...He couldn't survive that.

He had started to pass out, She wanted to scream again. He could have spoken for her, gotten them out of here. But now he couldn't. She desperatly grabbed his iDroid, and talk in Navajo, praying and hoping that the pilot knew spoke the ancient language.

He didn't

She slammed down the iDroid into the sand, if she could cry she would...she sank down to her knees, her head dropped low, defeated...She knew how to solve this...She knew how to save Snake...

She had to speak English...the language of her parasite...

She picked up the iDroid again and opened her mouth

...

She couldn't do it, how could she? They had so much moments together, so much they wanted to do together, how could he throw that all away?

But she knew if she didn't Snake would surely die, and she would survive...living with the guilt that she let him die because she was too scared to say anything, because she was Quiet...

For some reason she started thinking about all the times they had together...time seemed to freeze for her and she thought about everything...when they met...the times they've had...

It hurt

 **Sad? Yeah I know...BUT if this becomes a series of one shots based on the things shes remembering, I might give this a happy ending eh? And for those of you who have been following my very first fanfic Beauty and the Psychotic beast I want you all to know that i have plans for making it come back, I'm working on another chapter and after i finish the fanfic im going to go back and redo all of the previous chapters in that fanfic, anyway UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Smelled

**Sooo i decided to keep making this one-shots, a couple that is, its gonna be memories they had before the mission 45, or before Snake gets bit, after that I'm gonna add a lil plot twist with the whole situation they have, then I'm gonna start accepting request for one-shots i can do between them**

It smelled

Course it didn't help that they had just spent a full week out in Africa hindering Ciphers operations

"This is Pequod, closing in on Mother base and uh" Pequod looked back towards them, mainly at Snake then back to the sky "And we got a stinker"

A chuckle was heard over the radio, it was Ocelots

"Roger, I think i know how to fix that"

Snake shifted in his seat at the voice of Ocelot, he didn't like it.

Quiet tilted her head and stared at Snake, wondering why he was so concerned

The helicopter touched down and the Heli-Pad, a couple of soliders along with Ocelot surrounded the Heli-pad

Ocelot had a bucket near him

aSnake sighed as he looked out the window

"Great..." Snake sighed. His raspy voice startled her, he hadn't spoken their entire trip back.

Snake slid the door opened and stepped out, Quiet was behind him, though a little bit back since he smelled

"Geez Boss, you stink. Here, this outta do the trick" Ocelot held up the bucket and prepared to drench him in water

But

Somthing came over her, she didn't know why but she stepped in front of Ocelot, surprising him and stopping him from throwing the water onto Snake.

She turned towards the man and gently grabbed his hand, leading him to her cell.

They walked in and she started the water, letting it cascade down her body as she rubbed it into her skin. She opened her eyes and looked at Snake, gesturing him to join her.

He cautiously stepped foward and she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, gently taking off his equipment, leaving him in his combat fatigues.

She still doesn't know why she did this...all she knew was

It was exciting


	3. Heartbreaking

**Sorry I was gone for a while, I have no excuse**

It was heartbreaking

Snake had always looked down, like he was lost in thought

But this was different

She had only heard about the incident, she was there when he gave the speech, she didn't know why he was giving it...

She only found out through eavesdropping off the guards...though they try not to talk about it

She wondered if she could have prevented it, she felt like it was her fault. Ever since the incident Miller would spit into her cell as he walked over it, as if it was her fault.

She found him sitting on the edge of one of the heli-pads, staring out into the endless sea

She walked up behind him and sat down next to him

He didn't move, in fact he barely looked like he was breathing

He held a bundle of dog tags in his clenched fist

She watched him slowly let go of the bundle of dog tags as they fell to the rushing waves below

She looked at his war scarred hands, they looked empty for once...she always saw it filled with a gun, grenade to see it empty sort of broke her heart for some reason

She didn't why but...

She grabbed his hand and held it, she gripped it and held it close to her chest

That caused him to stir he looked at her, his war scarred face looked soft, scared, confused.

She gently squeezed his hand gently.

He smiled slightly before looking back out towards the sea

Though he didn't look down...this time he was looked up...

She leaned on his shoulder

The Diamond on his badge shined in the sun

It was beautiful

 **One more past one-shot then we get back to the whole snake bite crisis, after that you guys can send me request for one-shots to do between them! Also ill try and make them longer**


	4. Birthday

**Hi**

 **No author comment here**

 **just read**

It was sunny

But that was alright with her, just means she was able to see easily

She forgot how long she was up here, an hour or two? Snake hadn't gone on any missions today at all, and she knew why

It was his birthday

She had heard about it from eavesdropping on the guards, and she was determined to do something special for this man

It was difficult trying to find out what to get him, or do for him

A little dance?

No, no, that was a bad idea, she knew her body was...well...sexy, but a dance for a war hard veteran? No, that wouldn't do it at all, although she was tempted.

But eventually she began to notice something

He liked that cigar of his

She always saw him use the same one over and over, she knew that's not how they worked. So when he wasn't looking she took a closer look at it.

It wasn't a real one, but merely a hybrid of a smoking pipe in a way.

Well that was no fun, it defeated the purpose of an actual cigar, the smell, the feel.

She had never smoked a cigar, but she knew enough about it to know what a quality cigar was.

She pondered on how to get one though, not like she was gonna find any out on the battlefield.

That's when her eavesdropping helped her out yet again

She had overheard one of the guards mention a shipment of cigars coming to Mother Base for Snake's birthday, and Snake was gonna get to have the first one

Well she'll be damned if she was gonna let the others hand him the first cigar

So she got up on one of the cranes and located the shipment

And now here she is, waiting.

Finally, Snake came around the corner looking tired, exhausted. He leaned against the crate.

She almost felt guilty about it, he looked like he needed to rest

Oh well

She quickly fired off round after round carving the letters into the crate

She could see Snake reach for his gun and duck down, but the debris caused him to lose stagger

God she hoped he wouldn't shoot, or see this as an assassination attempt

Since Miller was keen on seeing her as a potential assassin

She stopped firing after finishing off the final letter

Snake stared at her before he looked towards where the bullets landed, lowering his fun as he noticed the letters

"HBD"

Happy Birth Day

It was simple, yet it got the message across

Snake looked down at his feet and noticed the cigars, he picked one up and looked at her then tilted forward a bit with the cigar in his mouth.

She the message and fired at the tip, lighting it for him

He took a few puffs from it before nodding at her and thanking her silently

She stood up and nodded back before walking away and disapperaing

She would soon watch from a far as the rest of the men celebrated his birthday, and watch as Ocelot handed him a cigar, but she knew who gave him the first one

It was a great feeling

 **AND thats it with the past one-shots, now back to the present, and then after that, REQUEST TIME!**


	5. Fair

**Hey look 2 chapters in one day, pretty cool huh?**

 **Read**

It sucked

She wish she could have stayed in those memories forever...but she knew that was the past, she had her fun, she had her moments of happiness...

Now it was time to let that go...to leave and die alone

So she opened her mouth...

Suddenly, she could see

The sand storm had passed, it was clear again

"This is pequod, I have eyes on the LZ, touching down"

What? Why? The sand storm passed? How?

She held her head and tears started running down her cheek

Tears

That's something she hadn't heard of in a while, she enjoyed it, made her feel human

Pequod rushed out and lifted up snake in a fireman's carry

"Quiet, come on" Pequod said as he nudged her, she got up and followed him, Pequod set him down on the seats, he hurriedly got into the chopper and lifted off, she shut the door behind them

She sat down and stared at the man she had fallen for

He was still breathing, thank god

She was still crying, she didn't know why she was crying, was it tears of happiness? It had to be.

But yet, she almost threw her life away when the sandstorm only lasted 10 minutes...

She still hated the world for fucking with her like this, making her think she was gonna lose the man she loved just to give her another chance.

She didn't have to worry about living with those memory's anymore

Because now she could make new ones

She smiled

It was gonna be fun

 **Short, I know, Bite me**

 **but hey, its a new chapter, now you guys can start sending me request for one shots to do between them, I'm open to anything really**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time**


	6. Kiss

**This request is fromm warzonecall? Did i get that right? I hope so**

 **The request was a first kiss**

 **Here we go**

It hurt

But she was also glad she broke her ankle

It means she got to be carried by Snake, even if it did hurt like hell

"You should make sure whatever your standing on is safe" Snake said

She nodded slightly, she noticed she had her arms around his neck, she didn't bother moving them

This wasn't the first time she was being carried away while severely hurt, she had a similar incident with a gas filled area back on Mother Base

"Damn, iDroids dead..." Snake said "Luckily I have some flares" He tossed one in the air and caught it

"Would you do the honors?" He said, holding the grenade near her so she could pull the pin, she did so and he threw it in front of them, he set her down and he sat down next to her, the bright light the flare gave off in the night was...beautiful

She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder, she didn't know why, but she felt like doing it, she enjoyed it, and Snake didn't have any objections.

For some reason she found her eyes wandering towards his lips, they looked...worn...yet inviting...

She didn't know why she did it...but she leaned forward, the sudden change of movement caused Snake to look at her.

She froze inch's from his face...but it only lasted a second before she went through with it

He didn't object, he was startled.

They felt...rough...but eventually her lips made them soft.

She pulled away and stared at him...he stared back...she gave him a smile before leaning back on his shoulder and staring at the flare again, Snake did the same.

This feeling...

It felt amazing

 **God this took FOREVER the setting was a pain in the ass to get right, I'll spare you the details, eventually I went and looked up infamous kissing anime scenes and studied those for a bit, then used my past experince with kissing to get the feeling right, and over i think it was much more...fuller than my last ones, this tree has leaves on it...inside joke ANYWAY for those of you who are following my Borderlands story the LAST CHAPTER is going to be a REALLY LONG ONE so PLEASE give me time to work on it anyway, until next time!**


	7. Date

**Date request from Warzonecall and SnakeEsPapiChulo**

It was odd

The word Date, that is it could mean two things

A day of the month

Or a romantic rendezvous between a couple

For some reason however, she wanted to have a Date with Snake. But she couldn't find the right time to do it since they were ALWAYS busy

That's when she learned about something

She had (once again) Overheard some of the guards talking about something called "Peace Day" A day where everyone on Mother Base would stop fighting and would not go on any missions for a whole day. It was apparently popular back on the "Old Mother Base". They even had a singer who was highly popular, what was her name again? She couldn't remember.

But this peace day sounded like a wonderful opportunity to go on one of those dates with Snake, He was no doubt going to be a big deal during the day so she would have to get to him quickly before we would swept up by the crowd of solider's.

But that was a couple weeks away, for now she had to wait.

That paid off, since waiting was what she did a lot.

Peace Day was tomorrow and already solider's were setting up decorations. Some of them had requested fireworks be launched, which Miller and Ocelot had to think about since they didn't want to risk giving away Mother Base's position.

Now to set everything up, she wanted this to be perfect. She had heard that songs from the last Peace Day 7 years ago were going to be played, she took a quick peek when no one was looking (and while she was invisble) at the cassette tapes that held the music.

There was one that caught her eye, She smiled and grabbed it and put it...Oh that's right, she decided to just hold onto it.

Peace day finally came, She had hoped he saw the letter she wrote, she can't remember the last letter she wrote. Or when she wrote at all actually.

She waited behind the building, it felt like forever until he came around the corner.

"You needed to talk?" He said, waving the piece of paper in his hand

She didn't say anything (Of course not), She simply walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She felt girly, like a lovesick high school girl, but that was okay...It was good to relax every once in a while.

Now that she stunned him she decided to follow up with her second attack, she skillfully opened up his cassette player and popped in the tape without missing a beat, she hit play and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"This song...I remember this" He said "Paz sang this..."

Paz, that was her name...

She slowly swayed side to side, eventually Snake got the message and put his hands on her hips, and together they danced in the moonlight

Call it cliche, or cheesy, she loved it.

The dance put them in a trance, it wasn't much of a dance actually, they merely embraced each other and rocked back and forth...listening to the music as the melody wrapped itself around them, pulling them closer then ever before.

She wanted to kiss him, so she looked up and into his eyes, she leaned closer, eager to meet his rough lips on her soft ones.

Fireworks rang off from the main platform, snapping them out of their trance, yet still in each other's arms as they looked towards the source fireworks

They filled the sky with color and brightness, cheers could be heard and laughter followed suite

She rested her head against his chest and smiled warmly, hugging him tighly

Oh yeah

It was cheesy

 **I can't remember the last time I wrote so much fluff, it's been a while, but towards the start of their date I got really into it and just kept on typing and typing and I couldn't stop, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	8. Nightmare

**Just something i thought of**

 **Bleh**

It was dark

She had orders, and she was sworn to follow those orders without question.

And these orders were special.

Sneaking in was easy, too easy, but than again it was a hospital what security was she expecting?

"Hey, you there yet?" She heard over the radio, she sighed "no not yet" She radioed back "tell me when you get there"

They were anxious, she had heard a lot about this man and how dangerous he was able to sneak into places that was heavily guarded without so much as leaving a clue he was there

No wonder they called him Snake

After counting rooms she finally found the room she needed

This was it

She grabbed her wire and snuck up behind the Nurse, she wrapped it around her neck and pulled back.

If there was one thing she learned its that the wire was very efficient and quiet. Sometimes it would get messy but that's just because she would pull to hard sometimes

After all, she was trained to kill.

After the nurse stopped kicking she snuck up behind the Doctor and wrapped the wire around his neck and pulled. He pulled a gun

 _"shit i wasn't expecting a gun"_ She thought as she pulled harder, she felt her fingers get wet with his blood, so much for a clean kill.

Finally he stopped kicking and dropped the gun, she looked back at her main target, who had rolled off the bed and was crawling to get the gun

This was the man everyone was afraid of? He looked so skinny, weak, scared

It was pathetic

She reached down and grabbed the gun and aimed it in between his scared eyes

It was too easy, she pulled the trigger without hesitating...

Quiet woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavily she looked around.

Oh

She was back in her tent that her and Snake had set up eariler

 _Just a nightmare..._ She thought, she heard the shifting of a sleeping bag and looked down at Snake who was beside her sleeping back

"Quiet you okay?" He asked, looking at her.

She smiled and nodded laying down back next to him

"I hope your not upset Pequod lost your tent again" He asked

She nodded and gave him another smile, though, the pilot losing that tent of hers was more frequent

"Get some sleep...Busy day tomorrow"

It always was, but she was afraid to go back to sleep, afraid of another nightmare.

Thats when she felt something slightly wet against her cheek

She turned and met eyes with Snake, who was closer then she had expected

"Sorry...I felt like doing that" Snake said before laying back down

Snake had kissed her cheek...

She smiled and gently held her cheek where he kissed her, afraid that she would rub off the feeling of his kiss

She kissed his cheek before laying back down

She would have good dreams

It was a good night

 **One of the things I hate about writing fanfictions with Snake speaking is that I can't his personality right, the way he speaks is so hard to nail down so I cringed a bit when i wrote Snake's reasons to kiss her cheek...But hey thats why it's called Fanfiction**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this**


	9. Nightmare II

**Something else I thought of**

 **I need more request pls!**

It was Dark, again

Here she was...Back in the hospital room...Gun aimed at Snakes head...

Suddenly the scene flash forwarded and there she was going for a smoke, flash forward again and now she was falling out of the window, engulfed in flames, she was gonna die

Quiet woke with a start, Another stupid nightmare, These were getting old...For some reason her mental state wanted proof that he was alive, she picked her lock and slipped out of her Cell.

She walked across the bridge connecting the Medical platform to the Command Platform, Where Snake's room was.

She needed the walk...She needed to clear her mind.

It still amazed her that she was here...Amazed that she had fell in love...She was certain that Snake loved her back...But she couldn't confess her love...

But they say actions speak louder than words, and so far...that has been the case...

When he lowered his gun

When she shot down that jet

When she kissed him...

She enjoyed the fact that everyone had let their guard down around her...That they were more comfortable with her...Some had even taken to staring at her...

She didn't like it...This body was for Snake's eyes only

Wait, what?

She blushed heavily, What a rather...questioning thought...

Now her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts...

She shook her head and got those thoughts out of there

She did NOT need to be thinking that when she was going to his room

Speaking of that, she finally arrived

She walked up the stairs and opened the door quietly

She knocked on his door

A minute or two later it opened, Snake wasn't wearing his eye patch and DD raised his head to look at the new vistor.

"Hey Quiet...Another nightmare?" He asked, She nodded her head shyly "Alright come in" He opened the door a bit wider for her to step in.

She walked and waited for him to get in bed, he climbed in and he raised the covers for her to join her.

She shyly got into the covers with him, he lowered the covers over both of them, DD tilted his head. _Sorry_ She thought as she looked at the dog. He simply lowered his head and went back to sleep.

It took all of her confidence to turn around and look at his face

But he was already asleep. She smiled and kissed his nose and closed her eyes and fell asleep too

It was cliche

 **I seem to be getting in touch with my fluff side again, so thats good**

 **I need those request plsssss**


	10. Sick

**I'm gonna try and make this one longer**

 **This idea came to me while watching Spice and Wolf II, the scene where Horo was sick and Lawrence had to take care of her**

It was funny

The greatest, legendary warrior.

Bed-ridden

Because of a silly little cold

Oh well, it just meant she got to take care of him

She didn't know a lot about taking care of people, that's why she went to the medical platform and...in a way communicated with the doctors about what to do to help cure his cold. They gave her the needed medicine and tips on how to help cure it.

If there was one thing she didn't like about Mother Base its the walk from platform to platform, however this time, something interested happened.

She was half-way across the bridge when she heard a jeep behind her, it stopped right next to her to see who was driving

It was Miller

He had seemed to gotten use to driving with one hand

He gave her a look before gesturing her to get in the jeep. She hesitated a bit before finally jumping in the passenger seat.

Most of their trip was in silence, With Miller keeping his eyes on the road and her keeping her eyes out on the ocean. The ocean reminded her of the salt water Miller had poured on her during her "interrogation", She shuddered at the thought of it before shaking her head slightly to rid her head of that memory.

She heard Miller take in a breath to say something before closing his mouth, another couple minutes passed before he decided to attempt to speak again.

"I...Guess I should apologize...For how I treated you in the past..." He gave her a quick glance before looking back at the road "So I'm sorry...You and Snake are...Real close and I'd rather not piss him off by treating you like shit all the time..."

She was a bit taken aback by his sudden apology, She didn't think one was needed, in fact she had done her best to completely forget he even existed.

But the apology was...Nice...

She gave him a slight smile and nodded, She saw his lips curl into a slight smile

Finally they had arrived at the Command Platform, She hopped out of the passenger seat and turned around to wave bye to Miller as he drove away.

She climbed the stairs and approached his room, she knocked on the door.

She heard a bit of rustling around then foot steps against a hard metal floor, the door opened to reveal Snake in his fatigues, he gave a slight smile and gestured for her to come in.

She came in and set down the medicine and turned to him as he sat down on the bed and rubbed his face, she approached him and put her hand against his forehead.

It was hot.

She frowned, that was no good.

She noticed his bed was rather wet, she looked at his shirt, he was drenched in sweat.

This wasn't a cold, this was the flu.

She frowned even harder and began to unbutton his shirt

"Q-Quiet what are you doing?" He asked. She didn't respond as she took of his shirt.

This was the first time she had seen his bare chest, he had muscles for sure, scars from his crash in that helicopter 7 years ago, stitches from the countless surgery's performed to remove shrapnel and whatever foreign objects that littered his insides.

It made her sad, This man had been through hell and back, cheated death many times.

"Quiet...?" His voice brought her back to her senses, she had noticed her hands where on his chest, she blushed and quickly stood up and approached the items she brought with her. Though the things she bought were to treat a cold, he had the Flu.

Well first of all she had to cool him down.

She took a cloth and ran it under some cold water, then approached him and gently pushed him down on the bed. She then set the cool, wet cloth on his forehead.

She wish she could ask how he was feeling, or if he needed anything. But all she could do was just watch him, and hoped he understood her body gestures.

She sat down on his bed and watched him, taking this rare scene in, a scene where Snake was standing still, and resting.

"Thanks Quiet..." He said, smirking. She smiled back.

She sat there with him, making small talk (Kinda), before she took the cloth away and grabbed the thermometer and handed it to him, he put it in his mouth and waited, it beeped and he took it out.

"97.8 huh...Thanks doc I'm cured" He said, smirking once again. She smiled, but she knew he was far from cured. He went to go stand up but she pushed him down again, gesturing for him to stay as she grabbed a towel.

She gestured for him to sit up and after he did she went to drying him off, getting rid of the sweat that drenched his body.

It was only when Snake sniffled his nose did she notice how close they were to each other, she looked up from staring at his chest and sure enough he was staring back at her.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to give in to her desires and just push him down and have her way with him, to make love to this wonderful man, to run her hands all over his toned body.

But she couldn't do that...Not when he was sick anyway.

Instead she bit her lip, what had gotten into her? She was practically melting in front of this man and he hadn't even done anything.

She needed an excuse to cool down, she decided to get new sheets, ones that weren't drenched with sweat. She excused her self before nearly dashing out the door.

She rested her head against the wall outside, giving a sigh.

She needed to calm down, this was bad.

She needed to focus on curing Snake, she needed new bed sheets, the proper medicine. But she didn't want to go all the way back over the Medical platform and keep him waiting.

"Oh, Quiet"

She turned her head towards the direction of the voice, it was Ocelot, he had some new bed sheets and a couple bottles of medicine.

"I was just about to head in a give Snake the right medicine and some new bed sheets...If you were on your way to see him you could give these to him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it" He said, winking as he said that last part. She smiled and nodded slightly, taking the bottles and sheets. Nodding in a thank you manner.

He nodded as he walked away. She turned around and went back inside.

"That was fast" He said, looking at her and smiling again "You got me some new bed sheets? You didn't have too" She gestured for him to move before pulling off the old ones and putting on the new ones, she filled a cup with some of the medicine and handed it to him.

He gulped it down, She then gestured for him to hop in bed and handed him another cold, wet cloth. "Alright, alright calm down Nurse" He said in a joking manner, she stuck her tongue out at him before smiling. She had done a good job.

He set the cool cloth on his forehead, She sat down on the side of his bed again, and watched him doze off, He needed the rest.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the wrong medicine and old sheets and carrying them over to the washer machines and then to make a stop back at the Medical Platform. She sighed.

It was a good day

 **That long enough? I hope so, This took me a while to think up but luckily i was able to shoot it out, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	11. Boring

**I added a Lemon chapter yesterday but i took down because it wasn't ready yet I need help writing a lemony chapter**

It was boring

They had spent 3 hours in the chopper and still had 8 hours left to go.

Snake was on his iDroid as usual. It bugged her that they didn't talk a lot during their chopper rides.

But for some reason she was a bit uneasy during this chopper ride.

Probably because of the guard that was watching her cage who was reading a rather...Suggestive magazine.

She wondered...Would Snake ever be interested in those pose the woman are doing?

She wanted to tease him for some reason...

She crossed her right leg over her left and turned and smiled at Snake, he looked up at her, then went back to his iDroid.

She frowned

She wanted to tease him.

She got up and approached him.

He looked up at her, who was closer than he expected.

"Q-Quiet...Did you need something?" He asked, She gave a teasing smirk before walking back towards her seat, not before turning her head around to make sure he got a good view of her behind.

She sat down and stared at him, he wasn't looking

She needed him to notice her

She tried to think of another pose the girls in the magazine did.

Ah!

She got on her knees on the seat and bent forward a bit, adopting a sort of cat like pose and stretched.

Then she turned around and did it the other way, making sure he got a great few of her behind.

He still didn't do anything.

 _Damn it!_ She decided to tune it up.

She stood up and approached Snake, who looked up at her.

She took the iDroid out of his hand and set it down next to his seat.

"Quiet...W-What are you doing?" He asked, She ignored him and climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

He only stared at her. For some reason...being near him made her feel tired, she just wanted to...Sleep on him.

So she did...She nestled her head into his neck and smiled warmly.

It was fun

 **It feels rushed...What do you guys think? Tell me what you think, and leave Request! I need Request plssss**


	12. Relax

**Another request from SnakeEsPachiou, or the guy who requested the last chapter**

 **Relaxing request**

It was odd

No missions, nothing to do but just...

Relax

It was an odd day, she didn't know what to do, for once she didn't have any equipment on.

It felt good, she felt free. She half-skipped half-walked out of her cell to go see Snake.

Only

It was raining...Some of the Diamond Dogs were whining and complaining about the rain as they patrolled the platforms.

For her it was awesome, She loved the rain. She could play in it all day if she could.

But it'd be better if Snake were here with her.

In fact, why not get him?

She walked happily towards his room, where she knocked on the door once she reached it. Snake opened up wearing just his fatigues, with a Cuban Cigar in his mouth.

"Oh hey Quiet" He took a drag from his cigar "Did you need something?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, causing him to drop his cigar.

"W-Whoa Quiet! Where are you taking me?" Quiet didn't say anything as she dragged him around the command platform, a little blind spot she found a couple days in earlier.

"Oh this place, isn't this where we watched the firew-" He didn't finish that sentence as a splash of water hit him in face, Quiet smirked and splashed him again.

"A battle? Well bring it." Snake said, smirking he bent down and splashed water on Quiet, who giggled and kicked up some water and drenched Snake completely.

He kicked some water towards her and she jumped backwards, but her foot slipped when she landed.

"Quiet!" Snake said as he dashed towards her and grabbed her, turning her around so he landed on his back. She landed on top of him and stared down at him.

How Cliche.

She wish she could ask if he was okay, or call him an idiot for hurting himself just to make sure she was fine.

The least she could do was look at him with concern before she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

She let down her hair and let it shroud them, shielding them from the world around them, she leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

She loved it when he was protective of her.

She loved it when he cared about her.

She loved it when she and him always seemed to get close

She just...wanted to...

She tugged on his shirt, wanting to pull it down.

She just wanted to show him how much she loves him.

She wanted him.

...

No...Not now...too soon...

She smiled and pulled away from the kiss, smiling at him.

He smiled back,.

After he smiled he poured water on her.

That wasn't fair.

She sat up and straddled him.

Could she? Does she dare?

She moved her hips backwards a forward a bit.

Snake didn't know what to do.

She stopped, this was too much for him. To much for her.

Not now...That would have to wait...

For now

It would have to wait


	13. Confusion

**Kept ya waiting huh?**

It was...confusing...

She was suppose to kill this man, this...legend. She heard so much about him. How he could infiltrate even the most heavily guarded encampment and make it out without anyone knowing he was there.

and she had him in her sights. She remebered the instructions given to her

" _get captured, and then once you're among his comrades...speak...sing...yell...infect them all..."_

Of course this was all in theory, it all depended on if she got captured and didn't get shot by the legend himself.

But she didn't

He had her right where he wanted her.

Under the gun. Staring into that abyss like black barrel.

It was funny really, how the roles switched, when she first saw him. Weak and frail, fear in his eyes as she aimed the gun at him. Now she was afraid. And the gun was aimed at her

Yet

There was no flash, was no loud bang. She looked at him again and saw him lowering the gun, he lifted her up and forced her into the chopper.

Althought this was part of the plan...She started having doubts...she felt bad...she was still scared, all her life killing people she never knew what it was like to be on the other side...

Yet he didn't kill her...

Would it hurt to betray?

She wanted to try...she wanted to see if she could be on the good side...if not...

she could always sing...


End file.
